Mama Jack
by CanzetYote
Summary: Zoophobia. A baby cat harpy imprints of Jack, thinking he's it's mother. Meanwhile, Damian tries to con Jack out of his money to get a new banjo. All characters belong to Vivzmind/Vivienne Medrano.
1. Aftermath Of The Storm

**NOTE**: _This is a fanfic is Vivienne Medrano's online webcomic Zoophobia. The main focus of this story is Jack so if you don't like his character, it's probably best to turn back. However, most fans of the comic think Jack is adorable so I'm sure most ZP fans will enjoy this fic. Damian also plays a key role in this fic, causing a lot of mischief because he's bored and his banjo got confiscated. Jill arrives in the 3rd chapter and a lot of stuff happens so feel free to read and review! All characters are copyright to Vivzmind._

There had just been a massive storm, trees outside were snapped and debris were scattered everywhere. It had been one of the worst storms Phoenix Zoo Academy had been through. Damian and his friends were in the hallway talking with one another.

"So, was that storm crazy last night or what?" Damian chuckled.

Addison nodded, "My power went out at some point. I had to light some candles."

"My cousin probably wet himself everytime he heard thunder. Hahaha...what a chicken." Damian laughed.

Sahara tried to change the subject, "You know, speaking of chicken, I hear there's a new Michael's Chicken restaurant up and running here."

"Hmmm...chicken. I could really go for some buffalo style. Heck yeah, I'm game for it. Then I can stuff the bones in Zill's locker. Just can't wait to see the look on his face!" Damian smirked.

Meanwhile, Zill and his friends were on the opposite side of the hallway.

Zill pulled the books from his locker and smiled at Jack, "How was your weekend? Were you affected by the blackout?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, the lights went out at my place too. I didn't use any candles, though."

Zill raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Jack sighed and his floppy ears wilted, "Fire hazard. Last thing I want to do is suffer from smoke inhalation and not die from it. Besides, the pitch darkness made it easier for me to sleep."

Zill looked at Jack, "What if you had to use the bathroom?"

"I held it in." Jack replied, "I also didn't drink much before I went to bed so I didn't have to go too bad."

Suddenly, Spam butted in, "Hey guys, wanna go outside to scope out the pretty rainbow?"

"I'd love to." Zill replied and turned to Kayla, "What about you?"

"I'm up for it!" Kayla replied, "Jack?"

"I guess so." Jack nodded, "How sbout you, Vanex?"

"Pass." Vanex replied coldly, not making eye contact with Jack and gazing into her book.

"Then it's settled, the four of us are going to check out the rainbow." Zill grinned. And with that Zill, Kayla, Jack and Spam walked outside of the school and gazed into the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Kayla said, gripping Zill's hand. Zill turned and looked deep into Kayla's eyes, "Not as beautiful as those pretty blue eyes of yours."

Kayla giggled a bit and blushed, "Oh, Zill..."

Spam looked confused and scratched his head, "Where's the skittles?"

Jack shrugged, "What are Skittles?"

"Cameron gave me some when I went to her office. She said something like, 'Here, just take the Skittles, they're from the rainbow. Please stop licking me.'" Spam explained, "They tasted really nummy."

While Zill and Kayla were acting all lovey-dovey, Jack's attention was now turned to a fallen tree that had been struck by lightning from the storm before. He cautiously approached it and gasped at a sight that horrified him: A nest was laying on the ground and most of the eggs were smashed and a dead creature lay nearby. The creature was a cat with wings. It's body was broken and Jack knelt beside it, feeling a lump form in his throat. Jack's vision began to mist up with tears and he started to sniffle a bit, "Poor thing..."

Zill and Kayla approached the tearful Jack as he knelt beside the dead creature. Wiping his eyes, Jack whimpered, "Storm must've got her."

"Poor thing." Kayla whimpered, tears filling her own eyes.

Jack sighed and turned his attention to an egg, the sole egg that wasn't smashed, "Well, it looks like one egg survived. I guess that's not so bad."

Kayla thought a bit, "You know, maybe we should tell Carrie about this. She knows a lot about animals."

Jack looked at Kayla, "I remember her telling me this creature is called a Cat Harpy. They're wild birds and a common sight in urban areas. Afkinz was able to train one to do all sorts of tricks. It was pretty impressive. Well, at least I thought so. Gunter, not so much."

Zill smiled, "Oh, yeah. That was the time you were a guest judge on that one talent show."

Jack nodded, "I didn't really have much talent to showcase besides cooking and that isn't really exciting to watch like magic acts or singing, so Jackie offered to let me judge. Gunter was a real grouch, though. He criticised nearly everyone and even made a couple students cry. I wasn't very happy with him."

Zill sighed, "Yeah, Gunter can be pretty critical sometimes."

There was an awkward silence when suddenly a cracking noise was heard. Kayla gasped and looked towards the hatching egg, "Look, it's hatching!"

The egg had completely hatched and out came a little kitten with tiny little wings. It opened its eyes and looked at Jack, "Mama?"

Jack blinked a few times, confused. The kitten crawled into his lap and snuggled against his warm, soft belly, "Mama."

Kayla squeed uncontrollably, "Oh Jack, it thinks you're its mama!"

Jack blinked a few more times, "So...it imprinted on me?"

"Looks like it." Zill chuckled.

Jack scratched his head, "Wow, I've never been a mother before. I'm not really sure how to react to this. I sure hope it doesn't try breastfeeding off of me."

Zill tried to hold back his laughter, "Yeah. Anyway, we'll go talk to Carrie about this."

Meanwhile, Damian, Sahara and Addison were eating at Michael's Chicken. They had a big bucket of chicken in front of them and Sahara dug into some biscuits and gravy while Damian spoke, "So, what are you guys gonna do this Saturday?"

"I think I'll just chill out and relax." Addison replied, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Sahara smiled, "There's a witches convention I'm really looking forward to."

Damian chuckled a bit, "Me? I think I'll pester Jack with prank calls. I'll pretend to be some really creepy stalker and do things like breathe into the phone."

Addison rolled his eyes, "Why do you enjoy pestering your cousin so much? Doesn't he go through enough turmoil already?"

"Now you're starting to sound like him, Addi." Damian griped, "And FYI, he's an easy target. Besides, my so-called dad confiscated by banjo so I'm pretty much bored to tears."

Sahara smiled, "Maybe you can beg Tentadora or Jack to get you a new one. Puppydog eyes always works."

Damian thought about this for a bit, "You know, you may be onto something there. I'm keeping these bones for Zill's locker. Maybe if I get on Jack's good side, he'll loan me some cash."

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Addison replied, "You still owe Jack money. He's not dumb enough to fall for your tricks every time."

Damian shrugged, "Maybe he'll get a head injury or something so he isn't thinking clearly and fork over the cash. I'm really missing the sweet sound of my banjo."

"You're terrible but I like you." Addison replied, arms folded.

**NOTE**: _The first chapter is down and shockingly, Jack hasn't suffered any injuries yet. But don't worry, Jack WILL get beaten up a little in the next chapter. He can't cheat his curse, you know._


	2. Jack The Mother

**NOTE**: _And here is the 2nd chapter. Jack is now a mommy and Damian chats with Tentadora. All characters are copyright to Vivzmind._

Jack blinked down at the bundle of fur and wings curled up in his lap. He gently stroked it a few times, "Poor thing...no family, all alone. But Jack's here for you. You know, I don't think I've named you yet. I think I'll call you Astro. You know, cause I really like space. I know this seems all so sudden, but I think I'd like to take care of you..." The kitten didn't hear him as it snuggled deep into his lap, fast asleep.

Kayla smiled at them, "I'm sure you'll make an excellent father, Jack."

Jack nodded, smiling at them. Strangely, Jack felt at peace with the bundle of fur curled up in his lap. Usually something horrible would happen to him whenever he walked outside his safe zone of a room due to his curse. Perhaps the good luck charms were working after all. Suddenly, an ice cream truck burst through the fence of the schoolyard and Astro flew away in time. Just then, the truck hit Jack and the teen jackal was reduced to a crushed body with a massive pool of blood spreading around him. Jack howled in agony as the wheels crushed his bones and the driver ran out of the truck and up tp Jack's body, "Oh god. Oh god no. Please, kid...don't die. Don't die. Oh, man, Oh man...I'm so sorry. A bee flew in my car and on the steering wheel and..."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Stuff like this happens to me all the time." Jack said, slowly getting up. Just then, the bee flew out of the ice cream truck and landed on Jack's nose. Jack whimpered softly as the bee thrust its stinger onto the tip of his nose. Jack wept softly, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, you poor kid. Here, have some ice cream." The ice cream man handed Jack an ice cream cone and the scoop fell on the ground. Suddenly, bees swarmed all over the fallen ice cream and Jack, stinging the poor pup into oblivion. A few of the bees stung him in the eyeball, rendering him temporarily blind. By the time the bees were finished, Jack was in the nurses office, whimpering from the pain. He could feel Astro licking at his bee sting wounds and he couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and rested for a bit, exhausted from his recent bad luck attack. Eventually, Jack's vision restored itself and his bones healed. Keiko didn't seem to mind Astro's comforting presence towards Jack but had to remove her a couple times when operating on him.

Zill entered the office and sighed, "Poor Jack, that's the 4th time this week he's been here."

Kayla smiled, "Look on the bright side, he's got a new friend."

Zill smiled, "Yeah, having a pet should be a real morale booster for Jack." Kayla nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Damian was on his knees, begging Tentadora, "Pretty please? Baby need banjo. Twang twang twang." The demonic jackal made a big pouty face.

Tentadora sighed and patted Damian on the head, "Sorry, but I don't have any money at the moment. Jack might help you out, though if you ask nicely."

Damian sighed, "But Jack's too smart, he knows I owe him a lot."

"Aww, it will be all right. You just gotta be a little extra persuasive with Jack. Tell him you'll set him up with a nice romantic date with Jillian." Tentadora replied, winking at Damian.

Damian gasped, "Tenta, you're a genius! I'll set the plan in motion tomorrow. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey." Tentadora replied.

That night, Jack sat in his padded room. He peered down at Astro and smiled warmly, "You really lit up my day, Astro. Even with all my injuries and bad luck, I must admit that it felt really nice to have someone lick my wounds." Astro purred and snuggled into Jack's lap.

Suddenly, Jack's mother Mindy entered his room, "Hi, Jack. Just thought I'd give you some dinner. How's little Astro doing?"

Jack smiled, "She's fine, mom. So far, I'm the only who takes the brunt of my bad own luck."

Mindy laughed, "It's so nice to see my baby getting a pet. Pets are a big responsibility and responsibility is a sign of growing up. But at the same time, I don't want to see my baby grow up and move out." Mindy whimpered softly, a tear trickling down her muzzle as she pulled Jack into a tight hug, squeezing him so tight his head popped off and left a bloody neck stump.

Jack's decapitated body took his head and screwed it back on as he rolled his eyes, "Come on, mom. You're embarrassing me. Just cause I got a pet doesn't mean I'll move out right away."

Mindy smiled, "I guess your right, you've grown up to be such a bright little kid, I'm so proud of you. Anyway, your dinner tonight is chicken and broccoli."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "No bones?"

Mindy chuckled, "Of course not, they're chicken strips. You know, Jack. You're getting real skinny. You need some more meat on your body, you're nothing but bones. After this, I'll whip up a really fattening chocolate milkshake for you. How does that sound?"

"I think you got the terms meat and fat mixed up, mom." Jack replied sarcastically.

Mindy shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Maybe if you got bigger your head won't fall off so easily and Rusty wouldn't stick it in the urinal like that one time."

Jack blushed and glared at his mom, "Mom, you promised never to speak of THAT incident again!"

Mindy sighed, "I'm sorry. But really, you need to bulk up a little."

"Mama!" Astro squeaked as she flew up to Jack and licked him on the nose. Jack giggled and hugged her, "Thanks for dinner, mom."

And so, Jack ate his dinner in his padded cell of a room and drank his milkshake. He even shared some of his chicken with Astro before the two cuddled each other in his bed of pillows. That night, Jack had a surprisingly peaceful rest with his new companion by his side.

**NOTE**: _Awww...aren't Jack and Astro so adorable together? Jillian will arrive in the next chapter and Damian's reign of terror will continue._


	3. A Visit From Jill

**NOTE**: _Okay, so here's the 3rd chapter and the longest so far. An OC named Ollie is introduced in this chapter, I based him off Fred Fredburger and he pesters Jack at his Space Museum Tour Guide job. I'm not sure if the Space Museum is part of Zoo Phoenix Academy's science wing so I just guessed it was. The webcomic is brand new and Jillian hasn't appeared in it as of yet so hopefully I didn't butcher her character too bad. I gathered what I could from her character on Vivzmind's deviantArt._

The next day, Damian was in the halls on the school. He was giggling with stuffing chicken bones into Zill's locker when Jack approached him, "What do you think you're doing, Dame?"

Damian turned to Jack and grinned, "Putting chicken bones in Zill's locker, what does it look like?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know, Dame, I'm just gonna let you have your fun. Maybe once you learn things the hard way, you won't be such a troublemaker all the time."

"Blah blah blah. By the way, Jack, I have a favor to ask you." Damian replied.

Jack blinked and crossed his arms, "And what would that be?"

"I need you to buy me a new banjo." Damian replied, grinning sheepishly.

Jack glared at him, "Do I look like a bank? No! And besides, even if I had the cash on me, I wouldn't spend it on you!"

Suddenly, Damian fell to his knees and started sobbing, black tears trailing down his muzzle as he grabbed Jack's ankles and started kissing his feet, "Oh please please PLEASE loan me money so I can get a banjo. Baby want twang twang. BABY WANT TWANG TWANG!"

Jack looked down at Damian with disgust, "Seriously? Grow up, Damian. If you want money so badly, why don't you just get a job?"

"Because jobs are for people with no sense of fun!" Damian pouted.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Look, I've got no time for this. I've got classes to take and a pet to take care of, so if you'll excuse-"

"Did you just say a pet? Oh my goodness! Is it gonna be like that goldfish who died on you when you were a kid? I remember you crying so hard over that your eyeballs fell out of their sockets and you started crying blood! I remember videotaping the whole thing and showing it to Jill years later. Hilarious!" Damian snickered.

"Yeah." Jack replied, "And I remember her decking you for it. You got what you deserved."

Damian got an evil smile on his face, "You know, I still have that video tape of you crying over that fish of yours. If you don't give me the banjo money, I might just sneak it into the video projector at the upcoming school assembly and the entire school will see you crying as a kid."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Damian grinned, "But if you give me the money by tomorrow, I'll set you up on a nice romantic dinner date with Jillian. I'll even serenade the two of you. How does that sound?"

Jack thought a bit as he rubbed his chin, "All right, you've got a deal."

"Great!" Damian cheered. Jack let out a sigh and slowly walked away from Damian, slipping on a random puddle on the school floor and falling on his butt.

Meanwhile, Zill was talking with Carrie in her class and she let out a sigh, "So, Jack jus' bonded with a wild animal."

"He's seems very attached to the cat harpy. He even named her Astro." Zill sighed.

"Well, ya know what they say, ya can take an animal out of the wild butcha can't take the wild out of an animal." Carrie replied, "Sooner or later he's gonna have to give her up, specially with the new law passing bout exotic pets in 3 weeks."

Zill hung his head, "I know, but...he'll be heartbroken if he ever lost his pet. I remember he had a goldfish at one point and he was absolutely devastated when it died. I've never seen Jack cry so hard before. Besides, Astro's only a newborn and she lost her family. Jack would be more concerned about her well-being than anything."

Carrie patted Zill on the shoulder, "I know it'll be hard to break the news to Jack but he's jus' usin' a wild animal as an emotional crutch. Look, I know Jack's got a hard life cause of his curse but once that law passes, he might get arrested fer keepin' an exotic without a license an I don't want that happenin'".

"I know." Zill sighed, "The hardest part will be finding how to break it to him. I really hope he doesn't get too upset by the news. Thanks, Ms Carrie."

Zill walked away from Carrie and looked at Kayla, "Poor Jack."

"What's wrong, Zill?" Kayla asked.

Zill sighed, "Carrie just told me there's a new exotic pet law passing in a few weeks. If Jack keeps Astro, there's a chance that he or his mother could be arrested."

Kayla gasped, "So, what are we going to do?"

Zill sighed, "I really don't know, Kayla. If we tell him, he'll be heartbroken but if we don't, he could go to jail for harboring an exotic. I've known Jack for a very long time, he's gotten used to the physical pain but when it comes to emotional pain, he has trouble coping. Oh, man..."

Suddenly, Jack walked up to Zill and Kayla, "Hi guys, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just chatting about how Spam and Vanex make a cute couple." Zill lied.

Jack smiled, "Sounds like a case of opposites attract to me. Romance can be so mysterious at times, you just can't help who you fall in love with."

Zill chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I know what you mean, there's a lot of interspecies romance buzzing about the school."

"Speaking of romance, how are things with Jillian?" Kayla asked.

Jack smiled, "Fine. She'll be visiting me today after school. Damian said that if I give him money to buy a banjo, he'll pay for my date with her."

Zill folded his arms, "Sounds like he might be scamming you."

Jack smiled, "I know, so I've got the perfect scheme to outgambit him." The bruised and beaten teen jackal pulled some fake play money out of his pocket and flashed it to Zill.

Zill grinned, "Oooh, play money. Tricky."

Jack nodded, "Normally, I don't enjoy doing dishonest things but this time, Damian's asking for it."

Kayla giggled a bit, "I bet you and Jillian look really cute together on a dinner date."

Jack smiled, "Thanks. I'll tell you guys how it turns out. Anyway, it's almost my shift as the space museum tour guide. Nice talking to you guys!"

And with that, Jack left and Kayla punched Zill in the arm, "You know, Zill. You should'nt have lied to Jack like that."

Zill rubbed his arm, "Oww, what should I have done?"

"Told him about the whole exotic pet law. Do you really want him to be arrested? You know Jack's a deeply emotional guy, he'll most likely bond with Astro really fast. The quicker you tell him, the less painful it will be for him to say goodbye." Kayla explained angrily.

Zill sighed, "I know, I'll tell him the next day."

Kayla sighed as Zill opened his locker and out spilled a bunch of chicken bones. Damian floated up to him with a sly grin on his face, "So, I take it you like my present?"

"Just shut up, Damian. I'm not in the mood." Zill grumbled.

Meanwhile, Jack was giving a tour at the museum. He was dressed in his uniform and had a big smile on his face, "Good morning, everyone. As you can see, I am the tour guide at the Zoo Phoenix Academy Space Museum. My name is Jack and-"

A new student, a fat slob of an anthropomorphic pig named Ollie interrupted Jack, "Guide! Guide! Guide! Guide! Do astro-nuts go poo-poo in space?"

Jack blushed at the embarassing question, "Well, they do have diapers, yes."

"Like babies, yes? Do they cry when they go doo-doo in their diapers?" Ollie asked.

Jack sighed, "Not usually, most astronaughts are grown men."

Ollie grinned, "Do they do they do they do they get diaper rash in space? Does their butt get all brown with poo poo? Sometimes I eat really spicy tacos and my butt gets brown with poopoo!"

"That's very nice to know." Jack replied sarcastically, "So without further ado-"

"GUIDEGUIDEGUIDEGUIDE!" Ollie shouted.

Jack's eye twitched in annoyance, "What?"

"Have you ever eaten chili sometimes and your poo will get all smelly? I ate chili once and I farted and farted and farted and farted and then I felt all better, yes? My tummy felt normal then." Ollie asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, he knew he was in for a VERY long day.

Meanwhile, Addison was playing a game of Go Fish with Lenny and Vince.

"Got any sixes?" Lenny asked Addison.

"Go fish." Addison replied, "You know, Damian's really starting to get a little too confident about his pranks. First, he crams chicken bones in Zill's locker and now he's trying to con Jack into buying him a new banjo. Isn't he doing things a bit fast?"

Vince shrugged, "I guess so but that's Damian for ya, he's just in one of his moods again."

Lenny smiled, "Hey, didja guys hear that Jack got a new pet? It's a Cat Harpy and he calls it Astro. Thinks Jack's its momma or something."

"Where did you hear that?" Vince asked.

Lenny grinned, "I chatted with Damian as he stuffed chicken bones in Zill's locker. Jack, a mother, who knew?"

Vince thought a bit and snickered, "Jack in a pink apron...making cookies..."

Suddenly, the twin foxes looked at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter and Addison rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, I wear a green apron and make cookies for my snakes all the time."

Lenny and Vince howled with laughter, tears streaming down their snouts from laughing so much at the mental images of Jack and Addison baking cookies in aprons.

Addison sighed and shook his head, "You guys make me sad."

Later, Jack arrived home from school and entered his room. He walked up to Astro's cage and let her out. She pounced on him with so much force, his eyeball was knocked out of its socket. Despite the pain, Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, Astro."

Astro playfully batted Jack's eyeball with her paws like a toy and Jack couldn't help but smile at her. He took his eyeball from her and put it back in its socket. The eye was red and a little watery from Astro playing with it but he didn't mind, she was just too precious to get mad at.

"Mama!" Astro squeaked as she crawled into Jack's lap. Jack smiled and gentley rubbed her behind the ears.

Suddenly, a shadow darted across the room and Jack gasped in shock, his heart pounding with fear. The next thing he knew, he was pounced on by none other than Jillian, "Hey Jack, long time no see."

"Jill, don't ever scare me like that again!" Jack gasped, clutching his chest, his little heart pounding a mile a minute.

Jill sighed, "Sorry about that. So Jack, how was the space museum?"

Jack sighed, "There was this new pig guy who kept asking me questions about poop and Mexican food. I was ready to tear all my hair out from the stress."

Jill shrugged, "My job was no easier. Oh well, At least I'll relax seeing you. You know Jack, why don't you give me a kiss?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Jill on the cheek and she giggled, "No, give me a real kiss."

Jack blushed and fiddled with his hands a bit, "Gee, I'm not really the best kisser."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a LOT of potential." Jill replied. She then shifted her shape to look exactly like Jack but with purple fur and she smiled at him, "In fact, I KNOW you do!"

And with that, Jill leaned forward and pressed her snout to Jack's, sticking her tongue into Jack's mouth. At first, Jack was a little shocked but then closed his eyes and returned the favor. For nearly 4 minutes, Jack and Jill snuggled and french kissed. It was a little awkward in Jill's doppelganger Jack form as he felt like he was snuggling himself but it felt very interesting, almost exotic.

Jack pulled away and gasped, "Did we just...?"

Jill nodded, "Most delicious kiss I've ever tasted. Don't you see, Jack? You're an amazing kisser despite your bad luck!"

Jack blushed and chuckled, "Now I'm no narcissist but that was one heck out a make-out session. I guess I am a pretty good kisser."

"Best in the world." Jillian replied, winking at Jack.

Suddenly Damian appeared in the room, making gagging noises, "I never thought I'd find a couple more disgusting than Zill and Kayla but you two make me wanna get tested for diabetes!"

Jack glared at him, "How long have YOU been here WATCHING us, Dame!?"

Damian shrugged, "Oh, since you entered the room. I was a fly on the wall."

Jill crossed her arms as she shifted from her Jack doppelganger form back to her normal one, "Well, it's very rude of you to barge in on us like that!"

Damian rolled his eyes, "Like hiding in the shadows of Jack's room and surprising him is any better."

Jack growled at Damian, "Just leave us alone okay? I'll pay ya tomorrow for that stupid banjo you want so badly!"

Damian chuckled a bit, "Pfft, whatever. Have fun, you little lovebirds. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go vomit."

And with that, Damian left Jack's room and Jack looked annoyed, "Can you believe that guy?"

Jill sighed, "I know, he's so rude!"

Jack then smiled at Jill, "So, would you like to sleep over here tonight?"

Jill blushed, "With you, I'd sleep anywhere, Jack." Jack giggled as Jill turned her attention to Astro, "So, I hear you've got a new pet."

Jack nodded, "Jill, I'd like you to meet Astro. She's my pet Cat Harpy. I found her outside the school by a downed tree. Her mother...died before she hatched." Jack felt a hot tear crawl down his face and Jill noticed it, reached forward and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Jack blushed at Jill's tender action and continued, "So now I'm like her foster parent. She imprinted on me."

Jill smiled at Jack, "She's adorable."

Jack nodded, "The good thing about having a pet is the unconditional love. Animals never judge me cause of my curse. There are some that love me no matter what. Animals are more likely to get close to me than humans, anthros or shapeshifters. It doesn't make me feel so sad and lonely anymore. I have room in my heart for almost everyone, but few accept my invitation."

"Awww...Jack." Jill replied, putting her arms around him and cuddling close to him, "That was the sweetest thing I ever heard. Can we cuddle for the rest of the night?"

Jack blushed and put his arm around Jill, "Of course we can."

And with that, the beaten up jackal and shapeshifter snuggled all warm and cozy in each other's arms. Jack smiled to himself, he didn't care about his bad luck so much when his friends were around him.

**NOTE**: _And some deliciously sappy Jack X Jillian fluff for you JackXJill shippers out there. I still have some chapters to complete and some ideas in my head._


	4. The Date

**NOTE**: _And here's the 4th chapter. Damian finds out Jack tricked him, Sahara tries a new dance routine and Jack and Jill have a date at an amusement park. All characters are copyright to Vivzmind. Enjoy!_

The next day, Jack was awoken to the feeling of a tongue licking his muzzle. He opened his eyes and saw Astro, "Mama!" She squeaked.

The teen jackal chuckled a bit as he pulled Astro into a hug. He then looked around his padded cell of a room to see Jill wasn't there. Cautiously, he crept out of his room and into the dangerous hallway while Astro followed him. Suddenly, he tripped on a floorboard and cloudn't get up so he crawled on his belly towards the kitchen. Finally reaching there, he finally got to his feet and put his arm on the counter for leverage. Little did he know, there was a knife holder near his arm and he accidentally knocked it off, knives falling and stabbing into his head. With 8 knives stabbing into his skull, Jack whimpered softly in pain as his blood dripped onto the floor. Adorably, Astro mewed and licked Jack's blood off the floor.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Jillian and she gasped and ran over to him, "Oh my goodness, Jack. Are you all right?"

Jack tried to laugh the pain off, a bloodstained tear rolling down his cheek, "Yeah...just fine. Just...another day in the life of Jackson Wells, haha."

Jill removed the knives from Jack's head and he forced a smile at her despite the agonizing pain. She then wiped down the stab wounds with a cloth that had disinfectant on it and smiled at him, "So, how did you sleep last night?"

Jack smiled, "Much better than most nights. Then again, I had you by my side."

Jill leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek and the two of them giggled. A toilet flush was suddenly heard and Mindy came out of the bathroom. She smiled at her son and his girlfriend, "Good morning, you two!"

"Uh mom, I just got 8 knives embedded into my skull. Sure sounds like a great way to start off the day." Jack said sarcastically to his mother.

Mindy chuckled and rubbed her son's head, "Aw...we all sometimes may have a bad start, sweetie but today will be a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, your girlfriend is here and you get to spend the weekend with her. Isn't that great?"

Jack smiled, "You know, mom. For once, you're right. After breakfast, I think I'll go have fun with Jill. She's only here for the weekend and I won't be seeing her for a while."

Jill smiled and put her arm around Jack while Astro perched on his shoulder. Mindy gasped suddenly, "The three of you look so adorable together! Just stay like that, I'll get my camera!" Jack and Jill smiled as they gazed deep into each other's eyes as Mindy looked through the cabinets and took out a camera. She smiled at the three, aimed the camera and clicked the button, "There's one for the scrapbook!"

Suddenly, Damian barged into the house and floated up to Jack, "Yo, cuz. I need the cash for my twang twang."

Jack rolled his eyes and gave Damian the stack of play money, "Here you go, have fun buying your new banjo."

Damian grinned, "Thanks, cuz."

Meanwhile, Kayla and Spam were watching Sahara on the drama class stage. She was trying out a new routine since her magic had failed her so many times. Pressing a button on a radio, **Carl Carlton's "She's A Bad Mama Jama"** started playing and Sahara started doing the classic Michael Jackson Thriller dance to the song.

By the time she finished, Kayla was clapping, "Bravo, Sahara! That song and dance work really well together."

Spam had a wide smile on his derpy face and his tongue stuck out, "What's a mamma jamma?" He blinked his bright blue eyes a few times, "Does it have to do with pyjamas?"

Kayla giggled a bit and smiled at Spam, "Well Spam, it's..." She leaned into Spam's ear and whispered and he blushed.

"Wow! That sounds like Vanex all right!" Spam chuckled.

Sahara smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm not doing so well with magic, so I thought I'd try working something different."

"You're welcome." Kayla replied, "I'm sure you would do well with dance scholarships. She's not the nicest girl, but you might want to get some tips from Camilla."

Sahara shrugged, "Meh, I'll pass. It's my own routine and I don't need her input."

Suddenly, Zill entered the room and sat down by Kayla, "Sorry about being late. Taylor and I were shooting some hoops in the gym."

Kayla turned to Zill, "So, did you tell Jack yet?"

Zill hung his head, "No...not yet."

Kayla blinked and crossed her arms, "Now would be the perfect time to talk to him. By calling him, you don't have to break the bad news to his face, you can just do it over the phone."

"I know, I..." Zill replied.

"I'm calling Jack." Kayla said, dialing Jack's number on her cell.

Zill bit his lip and whimpered, "No! Uhhh...I know Jack better than you do, Kayla. Every Saturday around this time, he's in the shower and can't answer the phone!"

Kayla finished dialing the number, it started ringing and Jack's voice came on the line, "Hello?"

Kayla spoke into the phone, "Hi Jack, it's me Kayla. Zill would like to talk to you about something."

Kayla handed Zill the phone and he spoke nervously into the phone, "HeyJackhowsiseverythinggoing withJill?FineokayIjustplayedbasketbal lwithTaylorbye!"

Zill hung up and Kayla glared at him, "Some friend you are!"

Zill sighed, once again he blew his chance to tell Jack. He just didn't have it in his heart to tell him about the new law.

Meanwhile, Damian was looking at some banjos in a pawn shop when he floated up to the cashier and set a banjo on the display case, "So, how much is this banjo?"

"25 bucks" the clerk responded.

Damian grinned and set the play money on the table, "Looks like I got me a new banjo then."

The cashier closely inspected the money and shook his head, "Sir, I'm afraid I can't take this kind of currency. You see, this is from a monopoly game. It's not even real money."

Damian's expression went from confidence to outright rage, "PLAY MONEY!?"

The cashier nodded, "You don't know the difference between real money and toy money? Are you blind or something?"

Damian could feel his blood boiling, "Excuse me, I need to go outside."

Damian floated outside and whipped out his cellphone, dialing Jack's number. Jack was at an amusement park with Jill when he answered the phone, "Hello?"

Damian screamed into the phone, "PLAY MONEY?! JACK, YOU PIECE OF $%¥÷! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL SHOVE THAT FAKE MONEY OF YOURS RIGHT UP YOUR-"

"I love you too, Dame. Bye!" Jack replied clicking off his phone.

Jack and Jill exchanged glances and both burst into laughter. Jill grinned at Jack, "I can't believe you pranked your cousin like that! Jack, you're a genius!"

Jack chuckled a bit, "My cousin kept begging me for money, so I let him have it!"

"No kidding!" Jill chuckled.

The jackal and shapeshifter smiled at each other and Jill spoke up again, "I know we're supposed to be taking things steady, but would you like to ride the tunnel of love with me?"

Jack blushed, "Oh, of course. I'd be more than happy to!" Suddenly, a random meteor fell out of the sky and knocked Jack's head clear off his body. Jill giggled, picked up Jack's decapitated head, kissed his head on the nose and screwed it back onto his body. Jack smiled at her, "Thanks, Jill."

And with that, Jack and Jill walked over to the tunnel of love ride and Jill turned to Jack, "So Jack, what did Zill want to tell you on the phone?"

Jack shrugged, "Beats me. He sounded like he was in a hurry, though."

Jack and Jill got on their boat and they started to sail the tunnel of love. Suddenly, another boat sailed up beside them with Mirage and Phineas in it when Mirage spoke up, "Hey, losers! Heads up!"

And with that, Mirage tossed a bomb at Jack and Jill's boat. It exploded and Phineas laughed, "Awww, don't cry about it, Jack. It's not like you can die or anything!" And with that, Mirage and Phineas high-fived each other as Jack and Jill's boat slowly sunk.

Jack grabbed Jill and swam back to shore with her and laid her down and started giving her CPR. Jack was ready to breathe into Jill a third time when her eyes snapped open and she saw Jack's muzzle just inches from her face. Blushing, she took Jack's face in her hands and kissed him. Taken by surprise, Jack jumped back and Jill giggled, "Best rescue ever."

Jill hacked up some water and Jack laughed a bit as well, "Well, technically that wasn't a kiss, I was giving you mouth-to-mouth."

"Kiss or not, it was pretty tasty." Jill smiled as she coughed out some more water.

Jack blushed and sighed, "Mirage and Phineas are just a couple of evil bullies. How about we go on a different ride?"

"Like the merry go round?" Jill suggested.

Jack shook his head, "No, I get motion sickness on that. I might vomit. The ride I'm talking about is the gift shop."

"Ohhhh, THAT ride." Jill laughed.

Meanwhile, Damian was still pouting in the parking lot of the pawn shop. Letting out a sigh, he floated up to Tentadora's hot pink car and got in the passenger's seat, "Jack tricked me, Tenta. Baby feel sad."

"Oh, sweetie, it's all right. I got you something even better!" Tentadora replied, handing Damian a bright yellow kazoo.

Damian looked at the kazoo, his lip quivered and he burst into tears, "IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!"

Damian cried into Tentadora's shoulder as she hugged him, "Poor baby, I promise when we get home, I'll make you hot koolaid to cheer you up!"

Damian sniffled and pulled away, "Thanks, Tenta!"

**NOTE**: _So how do you like the story so far, fellow Zoophobia fans? Hopefully Fanfiction dot net gets a Zoophobia fanfiction section. That way, I can delete this story and post it there and not in misc. The comic is new (2012) but hopefully it gains enough popularity for its own section on this website._


	5. The Assembly

**NOTE**: _This chapter contains some fourth wall breakage, an inside joke and sappy love songs from the 70s and 80s. Anyways, in the last half of the chapter, Jack cries a lot. I hope I didn't make Jack TOO much of a crybaby in this story cause in the next chapter, he'll be crying Niagara Falls (not gonna spoil anything, though). Also, Stonebolt. Yay for obscure Canadian soft rock bands!_

Jack and Jill had just arrived at Jack's house and they were laughing from their date.

Jack smiled at Jill, "You know, I never have much fun at amusement parks because they're all about the dangerous rides but I'll admit, I had fun. I may have lost my head a couple times and got sliced in half when I fell off the ferris wheel but that was a pretty fun date."

Jill grinned, "I'm glad you liked it. Sometimes, you just have to suck it up and toughen it out, Jack. You can't run away from your curse all the time. Try to have a sense of humor about it cause it won't be going away anytime soon."

Jack chuckled, "I guess you're right, Jill. I got so sick of crying all the time. Tears don't always wash away the pain. I guess I might as well laugh it off and try to smile."

"That's the spirit, Jack. You know, you've come a real long way since I first met you when we were kids. You would bawl your eyes out over a scraped knee. Now you try to laugh it off." Jill replied, putting her arm around Jack.

Jack laughed a bit, "Well, you know how that one song goes, Don't Worry, Be Happy. Cameron told me that her mother taught it to her as a survival mantra when coping with animals during one of our counseling sessions."

Suddenly, Jill's parents car pulled into the driveway and she sighed, "It will be a while before we see each other again."

"I know." Jack replied, feeling a lump in his throat, "So I guess this is goodbye."

A single tear exited Jack's eye and Jill softly kissed it away, savoring the salty taste of the drop on her lips. She put her hands on the sides of Jack's muzzle, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips slowly. The two pulled away and Jill looked at the glisten of tears in Jack's sad eyes. She pulled him into a hug and backed away slowly, "I'll see you later, Jack."

"Yeah...see ya, Jill." Jack whispered sadly as he waved to his girlfriend as she exited his house. Wiping his tears away, Jack slowly walked back to his room and shut the door behind him grumbling, "Crying cause I gotta say goodbye to my girlfriend, I'm such a sap..." Instantly, he was greeted by Astro who showered him with kisses, "Mama!"

Jack giggled as his face was repeatedly licked by his pet cat harpy, "At least you're here for me, my sweet little Astro."

The two of them cuddled together and for the next 2 weeks, Jack and Astro had the time of their lives. They would laugh and play and chase each other and whenever Jack lost a body part, Astro would bring it back to him. She was always there for Jack, to lick his wounds when he hurt and to lick his tears when he cried. Sometimes, Jack would even use his own arm as a fetching stick for Astro. Despite his rampant bad luck, Astro kept him in a good mood. Most nights, he used to have trouble sleeping and now with Astro by his side, he slept peacefully. The two become nearly inseparable in such a short period of time and their bond had deepened considerably.

After two weeks went by, Zill got more and more anxious as the hours ticked away. He kicked himself mentally for not telling Jack the truth, that sometime soon, he would have to get rid of his beloved Astro. The school bell rang and Zill stared at his locker while Jack approached. Jack was in an unusually cheerful mood as he greeted Zill, "Hey there, Z-Man, how was your day? I've been doing great so far. Sure, I got a hot waffle iron shoved on my face in cooking class and was electrocuted this morning but when you got a pet that loves you, you just can't stay sad!"

Zill sighed, "Yeah, Jack. About that. About your pet..."

"Isn't she wonderful? I can bring her over to your house and we can all play together. How does that sound?" Jack asked, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Zill thought about it and sighed, "You know, Jack. I have a hypothetical question to ask you. You know, there's these two people named Steve and uh...Pedro. Pedro is an illegal immagrant but is very good friends with Steve and they are roommates but Pedro is wanted by the law for being an illegal alien. If you were Steve, how upset would you be if Pedro was taken away?"

Jack blinked and rubbed his chin, "If I were Steve, I would be very upset with Pedro for lying to me-"

"WHATIFPEDROWASANANIMALLIKEAP ETOFSOMESORT!?" Zill blurted out, interrupting Jack.

Jack cocked his head, "Okay, can you say that again only slower this time?"

Zill looked at his watch, "Oh well, won't you look at the time? I'll be late for my next class. See ya, Jack!"

And with that, Zill left and Jack shrugged, confused.

Meanwhile, Lenny and Vince were in the film room, editing a video together about women in bikinis and laughing like braindead fratboys.

Damian barged in and floated up to them, "Hey guys, it's time to go to work. Chop chop!" Damian was holding an iPod in his hand.

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that an iPod, Damian? Surely, it can't be yours."

Damian shrugged, "I burglarized Rusty's locker and blamed it on Kestral. I was curious about the tunes he had on there."

"Find anything interesting?" Lenny asked.

"As a matter of fact." Damian stated, "Rusty has a secret playlist on his iPod. It's nothing but sappy love songs from the 80s which is perfect for part of my revenge plan on Jack."

"Revenge?" Vince blinked.

Damian nodded, "He tricked me with play money, so I have this little DVD."

Damian popped a disk into the computer and a video started loading. In the video, Jack and Jill were talking with each other and at some point, Jill morphed into a doppelganger version of Jack and started making out with him. Lenny and Vince watched the scene in complete shock.

By the time it finished, Lenny scratched his head, "Weirdest make-out scene ever."

Damian nodded, "Now, we must select a song to go with that make-out scene. I'll rip the playlist from Rusty's ipod. Good thing I brought a connector cable with me!"

Damian plugged Rusty's iPod into the computer and accessed the playlist of songs to rip:

**Bryan Adams - "Heaven"**

_Nah...too rock and rolly in parts._

**Air Supply - "I'm All Out Of Love"**  
_Meh...sounds like a breakupsong._

**Chris Deburgh - "Lady In Red"**  
_Jill doesn't wear red, it won't fit_

**Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life**  
_Naw...too up-tempo! Need a slow song!_

**Chaka Khan - "Through The Fire"**  
_Hmm...nah. R&B wouldn't work with the video._

**Stonebolt - "I Will Still Love You"**  
_*listens* OH MY GOD. This song is too PERFECT. But sadly, too obscure. No one would recognize it._

**Foreigner** **- "I Want To Know What Love Is"**

Lenny suddenly started singing "_I wanna know what love is, I want you to show meeeee_"

Vince and Damian gave Lenny weird stares and he shrugged, "What? I happen to love that song!"

Damian scrolled to the next song and gasped, "Perfect! Looks like we got our tune, boys!"

Vince looked at Damian, "Don't you think this is a little mean?"

Damian chuckled, "I know it is. But he's got it coming to him."

"So you're telling me you set up a secret video camera and recorded Jack in his bedroom?" Lenny asked.

Damian nodded, "Yep, I knew he would try to fool me with play money all along so I had to think of a way to get back. Everything I did at the pawn shop and with Tentadora was just an act. Forget Jack crying over his dead fish, the entire school is gonna watch this tape."

"How are you gonna do that?" Lenny asked.

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Damian replied, "I'll do the old switcharoo with the tape at the anti-drug assembly. It's time to add some music to this baby!"

Meanwhile, Addison was talking with Carrie at a lunch table in the cafeteria.

Carrie sighed, "Look, Addison. Zill has been flakin' out on this task I've given him and you aren't very close with Jack which is why I need you to tell him the bad news bout Astro."

Addison nodded, "I get it, so you want me to tell Jack he can't keep his pet?"

Carrie nodded, "A new law is passin' in a week and if Jack doesn't git rid of that cat harpy, he an his mom could git arrested an I don't want that happenin'."

Addison sighed, "I understand."

Carrie continued, "Sides, you got some pet snakes so maybe you could sympathize with him a lil. Jack's a fragile lil guy, you gotta be gentle with yer words."

Addison frowned, "I'd be real upset if I had to give up my snakes. It'll be hard to tell Jack, but I guess I'll be the one to do it."

Carrie nodded, "Probably best to do it after the assembly this mornin."

"Understood." Addison replied and walked away from Carrie, "I'll go tell Zill he doesn't have to worry about breaking the news."

Meanwhile, Zill was talking with Cameron in her office, "So you see Cam, if I don't warn Jack soon enough, he might be going to jail for having an illegal pet. What do I do?"

Cameron raised her finger and tried to speak when Addison barged in and cut her off, "Zill, you don't have to worry about telling Jack."

Zill looked confused, "I don't?"

Addison smiled and nodded, "Because I will. Carrie told me you can't spit it out, you're afraid you will hurt Jack's feelings by telling him the truth. If I tell him, he might not get as upset."

Zill let out a sigh of relief, "Good to have that burden off my shoulders. Thanks, Addison."

"Remember, Zill. You awe me one." Addison smirked.

Meanwhile, Damian was snapping his fingers in the halls and singing, "_Oooh, ah. We're going to the packy. Oooh, ah. We're gonna get wacky._"

Jack raised an eyebrow as Damian floated up to him, "You seem to be in a pretty cheerful mood, Dame. That's not a good sign. Besides, what the heck are you singing?"

Damian shrugged, "Oh, just a little jingle CanzetYote's mother sung to him as a kid."

Jack look confused, "What does packy even mean?"

Damian shrugged again, "A place you go to get wacky, I guess. So, are you excited about the assembly?"

Jack shrugged, "Not really, going to assemblies where the speakers talk about facing drug addiction makes me depressed. I almost cried at that one assembly where the speaker talked about his grandmother dying of lung cancer. Way too much detail in that story. Gave me a phobia of second hand smoke so I try to steer clear of Snake."

Suddenly, Rusty walked by and grabbed Jack by his throat, "Hey, wuss. Wanna tell me where Kestral is? He busted my locker and stole my iPod so I'm gonna crack his skull!"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, Rusty. Could you please let go of my neck? I have an assembly to go to."

Rusty dropped Jack and he brushed himself off. Rusty growled a bit, "If you see Kestral, tell him that my fist and his face have a date!"

And with that, Rusty marched away, fuming with anger.

Later, the students all went to some sort of indoor gymnasium and sat up on some bleachers. Before them stood a wide screen and a video projector.

Zechariah stood before the projector and let out a sigh, "As you all can see, we're here to talk about why drugs are a bad thing. Heroin, cocaine, meth and so on. After this video, we'll be hearing from a public speaker who will be sharing her personal life story about how drugs affected her life, marriage and career. Without further ado, here is our presentation on the dangers of drugs."

Zech pressed a button and the video began playing:

_"Jill, don't ever scare me like that again!" Jack gasped, clutching his chest, his little heart pounding a mile a minute._

_Jill sighed, "Sorry about that. So Jack, how was the space museum?"_

_Jack sighed, "There was this new pig guy who kept asking me questions about poop and Mexican food. I was ready to tear all my hair out from the stress."_

_Jill shrugged, "My job was no easier. Oh well, At least I'll relax seeing you. You know Jack, why don't you give me a kiss?"_

_Jack leaned forward and kissed Jill on the cheek and she giggled, "No, give me a real kiss."_

_Jack blushed and fiddled with his hands a bit, "Gee, I'm not really the best kisser."_

_"Oh, I'm sure you have a LOT of potential." Jill replied. She then shifted her shape to look exactly like Jack but with purple fur and she smiled at him, "In fact, I KNOW you do!"_

_And with that, Jill leaned forward and pressed her snout to Jack's, sticking her tongue into Jack's mouth. At first, Jack was a little shocked but then closed his eyes and returned the favor. For nearly 4 minutes, Jack and Jill snuggled and french kissed._

As they made out a song began to play:

_Who knows what tomorrow brings _

_In a world, few hearts survive _

_All I know is the way i feel _

_When it's real, I keep it alive _

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way _

_But we climb a step every day _

_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry _

_On a mountain high _

_Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world _

_We know, up where the clear wind blow _

_Some hang on to used to be _

_Live their lives, loking behind _

_All we have is here and now _

_All our life, out there to find _

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way, _

_But we climb them a step ev'ry day _

_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry _

_On a mountain high _

_Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world _

_We know, up where the clear winds blow _

_Time goes by, no time to cry, life's you and I _

_A live today _

_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry _

_On a mountain high _

_Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world _

_We know, where the clear winds blow_

The speaker lady whose voice was ruined by smoking, pressed a button with a Stephen Hawking-like electronic voice, "Wait a second, this is not my video."

The reaction of the students and teachers to the video was very mixed. Zill was trying not to laugh, Kayla looked confused, Damian was laughing evilly, Sahara let out a dreamy sigh, Spam was too busy eating skittles while Vanex was too busy reading a book, Autumn had tears rolling down his face cause the song made him cry, Rusty was vomiting into a bag, Lenny and Vince howled with laughter, Penelope filed her nails, Camilla looked shocked, Tom and Afkinz started making out as well to the song, Addison looked annoyed with Damian, Carrie raised an eyebrow, Fabian smiled with a warm tear of joy running down his muzzle and dripping off the end of his nose, Cameron fainted, Perci ranted on an on about something to Malcolm who listened intently, Jackie squealed with joy and tears in her eyes while Alanzo put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek, Chastopher was busy talking to Willis, Zech simply stared at the screen, Jack was in complete and utter shock, almost completely catatonic.

Tears filled up in Jack's eyes and instantly, he got up and stormed out of the gym sobbing uncontrollably. Running out into the hallway, Zill chased after him., "Jack! Are you okay? JACK?"

Jack dashed into a bathroom, slammed the stall door and locked it. With tears running swiftly down his face, Jack sat on the toilet and wept helplessly.

Zill knocked on the stall door, "Jack? Bro?"

"GO AWAY AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack screamed through his tears.

Zill sighed, "Jack, I know the whole school-"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Jack wailed.

Suddenly, Rusty barged in the bathroom and pounded on the stall door, "Stop cryin like a sissy in there, get your ass out, I need to take a huge crap! The stalls are for crapping, not for crying!"

Zill glared and Rusty, "In case you haven't noticed, Jack is deeply upset. He's just been humiliated by the whole school. And besides, there's an open stall. Why not use that one?"

Rusty crossed his arms "So? You think I care? I just ate a big beef burrito for lunch and I gotta take a shi-"

"Enough!" Fabian's voice called out. Zill and Rusty spun around and saw the handsome pink fox. Fabian walked up to the stall door and knocked on it gently, "Jack? It's me, Fabian. I must say that what you have done was a truly beautiful thing. I was literally moved to tears by your video. I must say, I admire your preference for shapeshifters. I've dated a few shapeshifters in my past and there is absolutely nothing wrong with making out with a doppelganger of yourself."

"What the heck!? It makes him a FREAK!" Rusty screamed.

Fabian glared at Rusty and he shut up. Jack sobbed in the stall a little, "I...It was supposed to be a p-p-p-private m-m-moment. Someone r-r-recorded me in m-my room and I feel s-s-s SO violated!" The teen jackal wailed, his tears hitting the tile floor like rain.

"Listen, even if you were videotaped without your permission, the contents of the video are nothing for you to be ashamed about. I am an advocate for interspecies relationships. You shouldn't cry, Jack. In fact, you should be happy you've found love in an unexpected place. So please, dry your tears and come on out." Fabian said.

Jack unlocked the stall and opened it. Approaching Fabian, he hugged the pink fox and buried his face on his shoulder, weeping softly. Fabian gently rubbed and patted Jack's back as he cried, "There there...it will be all right."

"You guys are losers, I'll see ya later!" Rusty grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom.

For 3 whole minutes Jack cried into Fabian's shoulder before sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Jack had fresh tear tracks running down his snout and his eyes shone with sadness as he whispered gently, "Please Fabian sir, may I be excused for the rest of the day?"

Fabian nodded, "Of course you may, I'll tell Zech you'll be sent home with my consent."

Zill placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You may want to take a couple days off. I'm sorry this happened to you, bro."

Jack choked back a sob and nodded, "Thanks, Zill. I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

Zill nodded, "Hey, I understand. I'd be upset too if that happened to me." Zill hugged Jack and the jackal wiped away a few tears.

Addison stood outside the bathroom and shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell Jack about the law at this moment. Not in Jack's emotional state anyway. Taking a deep breath he whispered to himself, "I sure hope he recovers quickly so I can tell him about Astro."

Later, Jack arrived home from school, having calmed down a bit. His mother, Mindy walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Oh, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry my poor baby..."

Jack pulled out of the hug and glared at his mother, "Just leave me alone, mom. I'm not in the mood for pampering."

Jack walked to his room and locked his door behind him. Sliding down his door, Jack thought of the entire school and their reactions to his private moment with Jill. Whoever videotaped the scene obviously didn't take Jack's feelings into consideration. Suddenly, Astro flew up to Jack and landed on his shoulder. She could smell the salt of Jack's freshly cried tears on his face and started lapping his face with her sandpapery tongue. Jack began to giggle as Astro's tongue tickled him, "Down girl, down girl!"

"Mama!" Astro squeaked as she nuzzled him. Jack smiled, despite being humiliated in front of the entire Zoo Phoenix Academy, Astro was there to cheer him up and cuddle him. With tears of joy brimming in his eyes, he hugged Astro close and could feel her purring.

Jack blinked back the stinging tears as he cradled the winged kitten and smiled to himself, "It feels so great to be loved." Sniffling, Jack sat down with Astro on his bed of pillows. He smiled at the one thing in the world that prevented him from crying himself to sleep and ran a hand through her fur.

That night and the next couple days, Jack stayed home from school to recover from the emotional damage he recieved during the assembly. With Astro by his side, the recovery was quick and he was ready to go back to school.

**NOTE**: _Poor Addison, having to tell Jack the news after his humiliation is going to be much, much harder. While this fic started off funny, it's gonna get sad real quick at this point. Again, I won't spoil but seriously, Jack needs a hug._


	6. Jack's Goodbye

**NOTE**: _All right, everyone. This is the final chapter. All I can say is, make sure you have a box of tissues nearby. You'll feel sorry for poor Jack. All characters except for Dunny Macleod are copyright to Vivzmind._

The next day, Jack was walking through the halls of the school and stopped by his locker when Addison walked up to him. Jack smiled, "Hi, Addison. How's it going?"

Addison sighed and looked at Jack apologetically, "Jack, there's something I need to tell you. It's about a new law passing in a couple days."

"New law?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's about exotic pets, Jack. You could be at risk. If you don't give up Astro, you could be arrested. I'm sorry, but you'll have to give her up." Addison explained.

Jack at first looked shock but then his expression turned to rage as he slammed his locker shut and glared at Addison, "Who the HELL do you think you are, telling me I have to get rid MY pet?!"

Addison sighed and tried speaking, "Look Jack, I've got a snake at home. If I ever had to give up my pet-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed as an angry tear slid down his muzzle, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Her MOTHER was KILLED in a STORM! And now you want ME to release her to the WILD!? Well screw you, Addison. Screw you and the horse you rode in on!"

With hot tears of anger burning in his eyes, Jack marched away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Carrie and she had a police officer with her. She spoke to him, "I'm sorry, Jack. Addison is tellin' the truth. Astro has to go or you'll face jail time. I don't make laws but if it were up to me, you could keep her."

Jack's voice was full of tears as he whimpered softly, "C-can I say goodbye to her?"

Carrie nodded, "Of course ya can, honey. I know of a creature sanctuary you kin bring her. You jes gotta give her up. I'm sorry. I really am, but it's either that or be locked up."

Jack felt like his heart had been torn out, smashed into a million pieces and thrown into a woodchipper. He bit his lip and passed out from stress.

Opening his eyes, Jack found himself in the nurse's office and Zill and Kayla stood before him. Kayla's muzzle was streaked with tears from crying and Zill looked incredibly guilty. Jack smiled at them, "You guys, I just had the craziest dream-"

"It wasn't a dream, Jack." Zill sighed, "You have to get rid of Astro."

Jack turned to Kayla and she was crying, "I'm sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry this has to happen to you."

Jack shivered and began vomiting on the floor, sobbing quietly. Zill gasped in shock, "I'll go get the doctor"

Kayla sat next to Jack and put her arm around him as he sobbed quietly. It broke her heart to see her friend in this state. She couldn't begin to imagine how much emotional pain the poor, scarred young jackal was in. Closing her eyes, Kayla mumbled a prayer for Jack and made the sign of the cross.

Keiko entered the room and Jack whimpered softly, "I'm so sorry I barfed on the floor, Miss Keiko."

Keiko nodded, "It's all right. I think it's best we send you home."

Jack shook his head, "No, I've missed too much school already. I'll get by. Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." For the rest of the day, Jack was absolutely drained, almost like he was half-asleep the entire time. He barely reacted to Rusty's bullying and just stared off into space during class. At lunch, he barely even touched his food and he didn't speak a single word on the ride home.

Upon arriving home, Jack heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Carrie, "Miss Carrie?"

Carrie sighed, "I need to have a word with your mother about Astro. Say your goodbyes to her." Heartbrokenly, Jack nodded and walked back to his room. The second he closed his door, he began to weep.

Astro ran up to him and snuggled up to him, "Mama!"

"I'm so sorry, Astro." Jack whimpered as tears rolled down his muzzle to the tip of his nose. The tears dripped off Jack's nose one by one and soaked into the padded floor of his bedroom. Astro flew up and licked the salty tears rolling down Jack's muzzle with her tongue and nuzzled him, causing the poor scarred jackal to cry even harder.

With Astro in his arms, he walked over to a scrapbook and sat down with her. Putting on a pair of gardening gloves to avoid papercuts, Jack opened the book and flipped through all the sweet memories he had with Astro. It wasn't long before his tears began hitting the laminated pages of the book like rain. Closing the book, he nuzzled into Astro's fur, "So...I guess this is goodbye. Don't worry, Astro. Mama loves you and will always be with you in your heart."

And with that, Jack walked out of his room and into the living room where Carrie and Mindy were chatting. He spoke up, "All right, Miss Carrie. I'm ready."

Carrie nodded, "Good, I'll take ya to the sanctuary."

Jack and Carrie got into Carrie's car and Jack sat in the backseat, softly humming Astro to sleep as he cradled her in his arms. Shaking her head, Carrie let out a sigh. She knew just how attached poor Jack had gotten to Astro and that he must've felt like his world was being ripped apart. Neither spoke a single word the whole car ride. Carrie remained stone-faced while Jack smiled sadly at the bundle of fur in his arms.

When they got to the sanctuary, Astro woke up and nuzzled Jack, "Mama?"

Jack sniffled and forced back a lump in his throat, "We're here, Astro. We're here."

Carrie let out a sigh, "Let's just git this over with."

The two exited the car and Carrie knocked on the door of the sanctuary. Instantly, a couple answered the door and they smiled, "Why hello there, Carrie. How is it going? Got another exotic we can take care of."

Carrie nodded and motioned towards Jack who was holding Astro, "Yes."

With tears in his eyes, Jack approached the couple with the bundle of fur in his arms, "P-p-promise you'll t-take g-g-good care o-of her?" He stammered through his sobs.

"Of course we will, honey." The wife replied.

"G-goodbye Astro. I...love you!" Jack then turned away, burst into tears and ran.

"Jack!" Carrie gasped and chased after him.

"Mama!" Astro squeaked as she flew off in his direction. By the time they reached him, they found him curled up in the dark corner of a barn, sobbing uncontrollably in a fetal position. Jack didn't care that he was in a barn full of sharp tools, he was so blinded by grief, he just wanted to find a dark corner to cry in.

Astro flew up to Jack and licked the tears trickling down his face as he wept, "Astro...please...I can't be your mama anymore."

Carrie hung her head and sighed as she removed Astro from Jack and Astro squeaked sadly, "MAMA!"

Jack waved sadly when suddenly, the barn's roof was ripped off by a random tornado. With his bad luck, Jack was sucked into the funnel cloud and lashed violently by the winds. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like he was being lashed by several bullwhips at once. Screaming, bones cracking and gagging from the high air pressure, Jack whimpered from inside the tornado. He vomited blood as he felt the agonizing pain of his interrnal organs being crushed like cans and tears of blood ran down his face. Suddenly, Astro flew into the cloud after her Jack, "Mama!" She squeaked before she suffered the same horrific fate as Jack.

"NO, ASTRO!" Jack screamed as he vomited up more blood.

By the time the funnel cloud subsided, Jack looked over to Astro's lifeless, broken body on the ground. "No." He whispered hoarsely, his tears stinging his cut-up face. The broken young jackal got up and slowly limped over to Astro's body. Scooping up the dead baby cat harpy in his arms, he could feel the warmth draining from her. Completely in shock, Jack cradled Astro's dead body in his arms before he whispered, "Carrie, is it my fault?"

Carrie let out a sigh, a single tear running down her face, "No, it isn't. It's not yer fault, Jack. Things happen. I'm sorry."

"She's dead." Jack choked out, "She won't wake up and call me Mama anymore. She won't ever lick my tears away or play fetch with my arm or cheer me up when I feel down. She's...gone. Miss Carrie, I think I need some fresh air."

"I'll get the shoebox." Carrie sighed, "Sorry bout your loss, Jack."

The next day, a funeral for Astro was held at the school and Zill, Kayla, Jack, Spam, Vanex, Damian and Addison were gathered around the shoebox.

Zill stood in front of everyone, "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here to mourn the death of Astro, Jack's beloved pet cat harpy. I didn't know Astro too well but I still felt happy that Jack had someone to bond with."

Zill placed a flower on the shoebox and walked back. Kayla walked up to the shoebox and sat down, salty tears running down her muzzle from her pretty blue eyes, "Rest in peace, little one. You're in heaven now and God is watching over you." Wiping her eyes, Kayla placed a flower on Astro's grave and joined the group.

Spam sadly licked a flower and placed it on the shoebox without a word.

Addison walked up to the shoebox grave and placed a flower on it, "Astro, what you have done has changed Jack's life for the better. He suffers so much that having warm memories of a pet will bring some light into his life. Thank you, Astro."

Walking away from the grave, Addison turned to Damian who floated up to it. Instead of placing a flower on Astro's grave, he set down a pair of car keys on it, "Hey there, buddy. If you're up in heaven or down in hell, I got ya some car keys. They're Rusty's keys and I stole them from him and blamed it on Kestral. At first, I thought you'd be lame like my cousin's goldfish but I guess you're all right. Thanks for making my cuz happy."

Vanex calmly walked up to the grave and set a black flower upon it and began reciting a poem:

_Just this side of heaven is a place called Rainbow Bridge. _

_When an animal dies that has been especially close to someone here, that pet goes to Rainbow Bridge. There are meadows and hills for all of our special friends so they can run and play together. There is plenty of food, water and sunshine, and our friends are warm and comfortable._

_All the animals who had been ill and old are restored to health and vigor. Those who were hurt or maimed are made whole and strong again, just as we remember them in our dreams of days and times gone by. The animals are happy and content, except for one small thing; they each miss someone very special to them, who had to be left behind. _

_They all run and play together, but the day comes when one suddenly stops and looks into the distance. His bright eyes are intent. His eager body quivers. Suddenly he begins to run from the group, flying over the green grass, his legs carrying him faster and faster. _

_You have been spotted, and when you and your special friend finally meet, you cling together in joyous reunion, never to be parted again. The happy kisses rain upon your face; your hands again caress the beloved head, and you look once more into the trusting eyes of your pet, so long gone from your life but never absent from your heart. _

_Then you cross Rainbow Bridge together... _

By the time Vanex finished reading the poem, there wasn't a dry eye in front of the grave. Zill and Kayla were crying, Damian and Addison were hugging each other as tears streamed down their faces, even Spam had tears gushing out of his bright blue eyes. Jack was absolutely hysterical, he was bawling so hard he had trouble breathing and rivers of tears were drenching his furry face. Kayla gave him a back massage until he calmed down and he sniffled softly.

"VANEX, YOU EVIL SADIST! HOW DARE YOU READ THE RAINBOW BRIDGE POEM!" Damian sobbed angrily.

Vanex calmly walked back and Jack was the final one to approach Astro's grave. He wasn't holding a flower but instead a plush rocketship that was apparently a pet toy. Placing it on Astro's grave, Jack whispered softly, "Here's your favorite toy, Astro." His voice began to choke up, "Mama loves you." Jack paused for several minutes to regain composure as he let out a sigh, "Astro, I've had a pretty hard life. Bad luck was everywhere I turned. But Astro, you were a light in my dark life, you helped me through thick and thin. Not many would do that for me, my curse usually scares people away. Thank you. Thank you so much, Astro. Words can't express my gratitude. I...there are no words to describe this...I..." Suddenly, Jack broke down sobbing and then Damian did something that would shock everyone there, he floated up to Jack and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his dress.

Damian rubbed Jack's back and whispered to him, "Shhhhh...it's all right, cuz. Don't cry. I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Jack sniffled.

Damian let out a sigh, "You know that tape at the assembly? I was the one who secretly recorded you in your room. Lenny, Vince and I edited the video an added the music. Again, I'm really sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Zill growled and folded his arms, "Damian, I should have known!"

Addison nodded in agreement, "Not cool."

"Mad at you?" Jack sniffled, "Damian, I'm FURIOUS! But...being humiliated in front of the whole school is nothing compared to losing Astro."

Damian nodded, "I told Lenny and Vince the news about Astro. They couldn't attend the funeral so they sent some apology cards. Lenny almost cried when I told him about your loss and Vince was really shocked. Both of them felt really guilty about it."

Jack sighed, "Don't sweat it too much, Damian. It's all water under the bridge now. I've had worse happen to me than getting humiliated at a school assembly."

"Like what?" Spam asked.

"I got raped by Mirage." Jack replied sarcastically.

Kayla gasped and petted Jack on the head, "You poor thing."

"I was being sarcastic, Kay." Jack replied, crossing his arms. Damian chuckled a bit at his comment.

Addison sighed a little, "Sorry about rubbing salt on your wound the other day, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "No, I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you, Addison. You were only doing the right thing by telling me I had to get rid of Astro. I guess I was still a little upset over the assembly."

Spam, Vanex and Addison got up and left the grave site while Zill, Kayla and Damian stayed with Jack. Zill rested his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay? You've been crying a lot and you look dehydrated. Can I get you some water?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am a little thirsty."

Zill got up and left and Damian smiled at Kayla, "Now that he's gone, wanna make out?"

Jack glared at Damian, "My beloved pet just died and all you can think about is making out with Kayla? You're sick, Dame. Besides, it's disrespectful to Astro."

Damian hung his head, "I'm sorry."

Jack sighed and shook his head while Zill returned with a bottle of water and handed it to him, "Thanks, Zill." Jack took a few gulps of water and wiped his mouth, "This is the second time I lost a pet to my dumb curse. I guess I shouldn't get too attached to others."

Kayla sighed, "Don't blame yourself, Jack. Things happen. Besides, Astro wouldn't want for you to beat yourself up over something you have no control of."

Zill nodded, "Kayla's right. Astro wouldn't want to see you hurting like this, Jack. You have to move on."

Jack sighed, "I guess you're right. If it's all right with you guys, I need a little time alone here. I need some time to think."

Zill nodded, "All right."

Damian smiled, "Later, cuz!"

And with that, Zill, Kayla and Damian got up and left. Jack shut his eyes as he knelt by the shoebox grave. A warm autumn breeze brushed past Jack, blowing through his fur as tears began to slowly form in his eyes. A single, sparkling tear fell from Jack's eye and landed on the shoebox which contained Astro's dead body. Suddenly, the young jackal felt a warm presence beside him and he looked to his left to see an old sea captain who was in his 60s. He was large and burly with an eyepatch, a scruffy beard and a smoking pipe hanging from his mouth. He wore a plaid shirt with a kilt. The man turned to Jack and smiled, putting an arm around him, "Aye, laddie. Ye must really miss your pet."

Jack looked at the man with a confused look, "Who are you?"

The man smiled at Jack, "Aye, laddie. My name be Dunny Macleod. I could feel the sadness in the air and I could smell your tears, as salty as the sea that claimed me wife and child. You see, Jackson Wells, I could sense your greif and came to comfort you."

Jack shook his head, "DUNNY MACLEOD? The same Dunny Macleod rumored to haunt this school? And how do you know my full name? Are you STALKING me!?"

Dunny sighed, "Aye, I know every student and their names. I watch over the school and come to comfort the sad and hurt in the school when they lose a loved one. In fact, me life's been no bed of roses, laddie."

"So, what's your story like?" Jack asked, ears perking up with interest.

Dunny let out a sigh and hung his head, "Aye, laddie. I come from Scotland. I grew up the son of a fisherman and he was the best fisherman in the world. He one time caught a fish as big as Russia and fed a whole continent of starvin Africans!"

Jack blinked a bit, "Wow, that's some fish tale."

Dunny nodded, "Aye, but he passed away. Killed by a thug in the pub, bopped on the head with a beer bottle of Scotland's finest ale. I was sad for a while but then I met my wife, Irena and we had a daughter, Kathie."

"So what happened to your wife and daughter?" Jack asked.

"Aye, laddie. The sea claimed them." Dunny replied, "We were out on a seafarin' adventure when a storm hit the boat and we were dragged away by the waves of mother nature's violent tears. I was the only survivor."

"Gee, I'm sorry about your loss. What happened next?" Jack asked intently.

"I was rescued and mourned the death of my loved ones. One night when I was at the pub, I overheard someone mention a place called the zoo. After finding out about it, my adventurous spirit took hold. I was very excited to meet other cultures outside humanity, so I willingly filled out an application and became the janitor of Zoo Phoenix Academy. Upon ariving here, I was fascinated by the sights and sounds and was quick to befriend the natives. Shapeshifters, demons, creatures of all shapes and sizes."

Jack smiled, "Wow, you sound like the exact opposite of Cameron, our new counselor."

Dunny nodded, "Aye, that lass still has a long ways to go."

"How did you die exactly? I've heard several different stories from the students and I'm not sure which to believe." Jack asked innocently.

Dunny shrugged, "Fell off a ladder and konked my head. Split open like an egg."

Jack cringed, "That's happened to me a few times. Pretty painful stuff, I'll tell ya."

Dunny nodded, "Aye, it is. That be the tragic story of Dunny Macleod. Like I said, laddie, I may not look like it but I've always wanted to be a grief counselor since me wife and daughter passed away."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So are you trying to make me feel even more depressed with these stories of yours?"

Dunny let out a hearty chuckle, "Your a sharp laddie, ya are! No, I'm telling you I've lost loved ones, too. And hopefully, you can get over it like I did."

Jack shrugged, "I guess so."

Dunny laughed a bit, "You're a funny one, Jackson Wells. Anyway, I have a memory game to lift your spirits, laddie. I call it a hen!"

Jack smiled at Dunny, "A hen, 2 ducks."

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese." Dunny added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters." Jack added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters, 5 corpulent porpoises." Dunny added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters, 5 corpulent porpoises, 6 pairs of Don Alverzo's tweezers." Jack added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters, 5 corpulent porpoises, 6 pairs of Don Alverzo's tweezers, 7000 Macedonians in full battle array." Dunny added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters, 5 corpulent porpoises, 6 pairs of Don Alverzo's tweezers, 7000 Macedonians in full battle array, 8 brass monkies from the ancient sacred crypts of Egypt." Jack added.

"A hen, 2 ducks, 3 squawking geese, 4 limerick oysters, 5 corpulent porpoises, 6 pairs of Don Alverzo's tweezers, 7000 Macedonians in full battle array, 8 brass monkies from the ancient sacred crypts of Egypt, 9 apathetic sympathetic diabetic old men on roller skates with a marked propensity towards procrastination and sloth." Dunny added.

Jack and Dunny suddenly shouted in unison, "TEN LYRICAL SHPHERICAL DIABOLICAL DENIZENS OF THE DEEP WHO HALL STALL CRAWL AROUND THE CORNER OF THE QUO OF THE QUAY OF THE QUIVERY ALL AT THE VERY SAME TIME. YEAH!"

Jack and Dunny burst into laughter together when Damian approached them, "Hey, cuz. Who are you talking to?"

"Dunny Macleod, I would like you to meet my cousin, Damian." Jack grinned.

"Pleased to meetcha, Laddie!" Dunny grinned at Damian.

"Yeah, right and I'm the queen of England." Damian replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and not noticing Dunny since he was invisible to him, "Really Jack, I think all this grief is going to your head. Maybe you should see a psych doctor or something."

Jack shook his head, "No, Dame. I'm all better."

Damian blinked at him, "No more waterworks?"

Jack shook his head, "None, in fact I feel so good I could just hug the world!"

Damian grinned, "Easy there, tiger. The world doesn't exactly want to hug you back."

Jack glared at Damian, "I'm in a real good mood now, please don't spoil it."

"All right, cuz." Damian said, floating up to Jack and giving him a hug, "Again, I'm sorry about the assembly."

"Stop apologizing, Dame. You're starting to sound Canadian." Jack grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Good one, laddie!" Dunny chuckled.

And with that, Jack waved goodbye to Dunny Macleod and his ghost disappeared. Damian turned to Jack, "You think Rusty ever found Kestral?"

Meanwhile, Kestral was ductaped to his locker, "Uh...hello. Anyone? Is anybody there?"

Rusty snickered a bit as he held a roll of duct tape under his arm and walked away, whistling a cheerful tune.

THE END.

**NOTE**: _And so that is my first Zoophobia fic and possibly the first ever Zoophobia fic posted on fanfiction dot net. I know it's rushed in parts but I've always been more of a dreamer than a do-er. I have a great imagination yet executing my artwork can be a little difficult for me. Jack is easily my favorite character in Zoophobia, so emotionally breaking him like this was tough for me but still, Jack's life is riddled with bad luck and I try to stay in OC as much as possible. Plus, I thought it would be cute if Jack bonded with a little creature who thought Jack was her mother. Some characters like Jill and Rusty have yet to appear in the webcomic with speaking lines so hopefully I wasn't too OOC with them. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I highly encourage you to review it, fellow Zoophobia fans._


End file.
